Problem: Express $0.1$ as a fraction.
Let's look at $0.1$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $1$ The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. $0.1$ can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$. [Can 1/10 be simplified?]